Accounts and Acquaintances
by sycamoretree
Summary: Corruption can lead to something good? Who knows when Bill Weasley comes into the picture?


**This was an idea I had for the hp challenge the brilliant laurielove** **founded on LJ. The scene, the characters; it all amused me until I finally wrote this oneshot. Feel free to submit small fics to** .com/********

**As long as you read and follow the minor rules, everything is possible! So long!**

* * *

><p>Accounts and Acquaintances<p>

_One pair of broomsticks: Model Silver Arrow. Use only to avoid severe diplomatic crisis._

Hermione Granger frowned at the next thing on her endless list and cast _Accio_, hoping that the broomsticks indeed would be in the enormous vault that held the entire entertainment account for the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

She had volunteered to lead an investigation in order to prevent further abuse of the many entertainment accounts in the Ministry of Magic. As an official at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had received the trust to appoint anyone she found reliable for the job. And here she was, deep down in a chilly vault in Gringotts Wizarding Bank to see what should be in there but was now mysteriously missing. Several colleagues were currently doing the same thing in vaults for other departments.

When no broomsticks appeared from the mountains of gold and items before her, she snorted testily, turned back to the list on the desk before her and wrote a bright red x beside the sentence about the Silver Arrows. Too many similar marks already covered her list. But she would not be deterred from the tedious work; it was not as if she had anything better to do with her time.

Months had passed since she broke up with Ron, finally understanding that he was not the right man for her. Of course he had been devastated at first but after some time he recovered and asked that they resumed their friendship. Hermione had been delighted to have her long-time friend back. Especially when her love-life was a desert of neglect.

Many men had begun a hunt for the attractive and sharp part of the Golden Trio as soon as it became official that she was single. None of them had wanted anything more than a fuck, which they quickly had been denied. After a while, Hermione lost interest in searching for new dates and decided to occupy herself with more work.

She leaned back against the chair's back to survey her results today and glanced at her watch. Seven o'clock. The others were probably getting ready to ride the carts back to ground level, eager to head home after a day's work in a cold vault underground. Soon her own cart with the unkind goblin would arrive and she would once again ask to stay three more hours, just like she did every day.

As a matter of fact, she listened to the telling rattle behind her as the cart stopped.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A clear male voice that differed from that of a goblin started Hermione and she flew up from the chair and whipped around to see who had come instead.

"Bill?"

Bill Weasley smirked and winked at her as he climbed off the cart with agile movements which caused his red ponytail to jump. Everything about him emitted manly virility, from the slightly tanned skin and the athletic body to the big grin showing off his perfect teeth. In an ironed white shirt with sleeves pulled up to his elbows and khaki pants tucked into shining dragon skin boots, he was a vision that enthralled Hermione and the scars that marred his face only served to further turn her on.

She swallowed her rush of desire and asked the only Weasley who was currently single, "Why are you here? And where is my goblin?"

Bill casually entered the vault and strode fearlessly towards Hermione and her desk.

"It's top secret, but I guess I can trust you as you're leading this big investigation. I was called back from Egypt along with other curse breakers to ensure every usual task was done while the goblins regarding testing the security in case of a break-in. I'm the replacement for you."

He was now very close to Hermione and she caught a whiff of his exotic cologne and it intoxicated her exhausted mind. She brushed off her dress and replied with a pleasant tone, "I actually use to work until ten o'clock, so it would be great if you came back then."

She saw how Bill studied her body with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Why would a beautiful woman choose to stay in a clammy vault on a Friday night? Don't you have someone waiting for you, Hermione?"

Her name left his lips with a low vibration and goose-bumps spread across her skin whether she wanted it or not. She tossed her hair back and grimaced.

"You know very well, Bill Weasley, that there's no man in my life at the moment. It's on the front page of every newspaper in the wizarding world. But I would rather stay alone than be a temporary hole for a desperate git."

She blushed self-consciously after having lashed out against Bill who just happened to get in the way of her frustration. He fixed his blue, serious eyes on her and purposely took another step forward so the tip of his boots touched her black pumps. She had to lean her head back to see his face and she absentmindedly noticed how her breathing had quickened. A gentle rumble left Bill as if he was an animal who had discovered a particularly interesting thing. His large hands came up and encircled her waist, probably only to steady her, but perhaps to show her that he too was not unaffected by the way their trivial banter rapidly had turned to an earnest conversation.

It had been a while since Hermione had slept with a man and she fought the urge to lean against the strong chest before her and take what she wanted.

"Last time I looked, I was a man. And I'm here, waiting for you right now."

Bill closed the distance between their bodies and Hermione's breath hitched upon feeling his arousal press into her abdomen. She raised her hands and began to caress his sinewy arms as she licked her lips and whispered so none of her words would echo in the vault and shatter the intimacy created by two bodies sealed together, "What can you offer, then?"

Bill exhaled heavily and carefully grinded his manhood against her as he bent down to her ear and mumbled with a thick voice, "My cock and three dates to see if we can make something out of this. I've never wanted a woman so much, Hermione."

The struggle to think tortured her dazed mind and when Bill began to lick her lobe, she could not silence the whimper before it was gone from her lips.

"Bill! Oh, Godric, I want you too, but can I be sure that you're not like the other men I've met? Just because you're my acquaintance doesn't mean you'll be good for me."

A snarl left the man and he retreated from the delicious assault on her ear with a stern scowl on his face.

"First of all, my prime goal in life isn't to bed as many witches as I can, like it is to some pricks. Secondly, I got some werewolf instincts after Greyback bit me. I'm very loyal to those I consider close to me. I'll take care of them and provide for them in the best way possible. And I can sense that you need some romance and cock in your life. Let me give that to you. Thirdly, I'm sure you're preparing to accuse me of pitying you and just offering to do this for you out of compassion. The truth is, I fell in love with you last Christmas. You know, when you were still with Ron."

Hermione stood completely flabbergasted and he continued with a vulnerable mutter, "I've wanted you for so long, to fuck you, to treasure you, to live with you. Your brilliant mind, the divine charm and the gorgeous body. I wanted it all, Hermione. And I hope that I can have it now. But if you don't want that, I'll go back to Egypt and never mention this again."

He panted evenly after baring his soul to her and she detected a small tremble in his arms. She looked at him and followed the noticeable scars that frightened many people who did not know the person that was Bill Weasley. She saw more than the scars. A man who was worthy. She needed him, and he needed her. She stood on her toes and lifted her head as she gazed into the sapphires. She felt more than lust now. Perhaps it was a small spark of that desirable feeling every human craved. Something that could grow.

"Kiss me."

Bill seemed to have expected rejection and stared down at her for a moment until her words sank in and he complied. At first he brushed his lips against hers, letting her feel the texture and warmth of them before he lost his control and coaxed her to open her mouth to him. She moaned when his tongue plundered her mouth greedily, barely aware that Bill turned them around and pushed forward so forcefully that she had to move backwards.

Their mouth remained sealed even when her back connected with a hard surface which she soon figured out was the solid door to the vault. Bill nibbled at her bottom lip before he braced himself against the door and efficiently caged her in with his body. Hermione clawed at the buttons on his shirt, longing to see more of him. She heard a chuckle and tipped her head back to glare at him. Bill looked amused by her desperation but all the same, there was a burning flame in his sapphire eyes. He was aroused beyond arousal. She thought that he looked hungry, famished and unbelievingly sexy.

Eager to reach their destination on the road of passion, Hermione reached down and palmed his covered length which sent Bill into a frenzy of groans, curses and bucking against her hand.

"Hogwart's founders, I can't do this! Let me fuck you now, woman! Please, let me fuck you," he gasped but was already bunching up her dress and exposing her naked thighs to the cold air. Hermione sobbed from lust brimming her system, ready to be unleashed and she abandoned his half unbuttoned, now wrinkled, shirt and turned her attention to the belt resting on his hips. Bill's hand nudged her dampened knickers to the side and he touched her with insistent fingers. She lifted her head to kiss him once more and prayed to whichever deity existent that she could master the challenge of unbuckling a man with her eyes turned elsewhere. Bill rimmed her entrance and Hermione surrendered a moan, muffled by his mouth.

"Bill! You must… I need…" she said incoherently but Bill understood just fine.

With impressive ease, he lifted her with one hand on her bare bottom and the other pressed against her lower lips. She swiftly placed her arms around his neck and he pressed her hard into the door. Suddenly relieved of some of her weight, Bill lifted his hand from her wet softness and yanked down his khaki pants. Hermione gulped when she felt that he did not wear any boxers.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and both of them moaned when they rubbed erotically against each other with only a thin material separating them.

"Godric, I've dreamt about this," Bill let out before he again let one hand travel along her thigh and deftly inched her soaked knickers aside. And then he thrust.

A cry was wrenched from Hermione when he filled her and kept sliding upwards until his entire length was buried in her. She held him harder against her as he exhaled in pleasurable agony and hissed to her through clenched teeth, "So fucking tight and wet. You feel how I stretch do, don't you? Do you know what I'll do, woman? I'm going to ravish you like a wild animal in heat. You want it, don't you?"

Hermione could only nod before Bill moved out and slid into her again with speed that caused her to arch her back and nearly make Bill lose his balance. He growled dangerously and wheezed out, "Use the vault locks as handles!" Hermione glanced to her sides.

The meandering locks that protected the important vaults in Gringotts could apparently serve another purpose. She wrapped her fingers around two locks beside her shoulders and felt the coldness of the iron lessen some of the burning warmth in her body. She assumed Bill would fulfill his passionate promise right away but his hand came up and stroked her red cheek lovingly.

"Good girl."

Then he reached high above her head and Hermione followed his movement inquisitively. His big hand clasped around another handle while the other was occupied with supporting her bottom, or fingering her velvety area.

"Bill."

His blazing eyes singed her and reduced her to a creature living solely for this moment.

"Fuck me."

He moved his hips and pushed up and Hermione held onto the handles for dear life as she molded her body into his and felt the ripples in his muscles. He relentlessly pressed her against the door again before he began to move harder and faster. Every time he returned inside her, she clamped down on him and received a guttural grunt before she was lost to her own pleasure when he hit her sweet spot deep inside. Occasionally, Bill used his handle for extra leverage and heaved himself up at the same time as he thrust, making Hermione scream when he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Sweat mingled from the bodies and drenched their clothes, everywhere was warmth and yet neither of them withdrew from the feverish heat. They wanted to be brandished forever by the scolding excitement. Bill paused and pulled out almost all the way which left Hermione whimpering and cramping around his head to lure him into her again. The man frowned in concentration before he bent his head and bit her neck affectionately.

Hermione only had time to open her mouth for a gasp when Bill drove himself so deep inside her with such force, she knew he would hit her spot with accurate force and when he did, she began to tremor. Soon the tremors grew to quakes racking her body as she fell over the edge and climaxed with earth-shattering ecstasy that had her tugging the man's head closer to her neck until she was on the verge of suffocating him. Her legs held him in a vice-like grip and her sex jolted and clamped down on him until he shot his release into her and thrust in wild rapture into her several times with his head thrown back. A ragged roar similar to that of a triumphant beast tore the silence and echoed through the vault.

Completely out of breath, Hermione came down from her peak and peered at Bill who sagged against her with his forehead touching hers. He let go of the handle and Hermione untangled her legs and placed the pumps on the ground. Bill presence inside her made her feel complete and she hugged him tight to her as she brought him down for a hard kiss. Bill's bruised lips tasted of salt but it was a delicious treat.

He whispered, "How was that?"

"Very satisfying."

He gave her a warm smile and gently removed himself from her before he let her dress fall down and cover the thighs.

"How about a first date this weekend?" he asked cockily.

"Can we have one tonight?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"I can offer you something more."

"What would that be?"

"I've got information on where those Silver Arrows, one refilling teapot of gold, several books about how to charm female diplomats from foreign cultures and a cloak made of unicorn hair and thestral hair are at the moment. Care to join me when I travel back to Egypt on Monday? There's a suspicious market in Alexandria."

Hermione did not even have to look at the cold, clammy cave of a vault to make her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Review please.<strong>


End file.
